


【BL】风月情事。

by VivianWen



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianWen/pseuds/VivianWen
Kudos: 57





	【BL】风月情事。

  
  
  
  
一.  
  
  
  
微风轻拂过城市的每一个角落，店门口的风铃伴随着风声歌唱，沁人的花香从店里钻了出来，钻进每一寸空气，复又飞向远方。  
  
  
沈时川步履匆匆，闪身进入花店。  
  
  
“一束康乃馨，红色，谢谢。”  
  
  
面前闪过一双修长的骨节分明的手，干净利索地包好了花，沈时川看了他一眼。  
  
  
他穿了一件简单的白T，略长的头发简单扎了起来，下颌线棱角分明，鼻梁高挺，这本来是一个咄咄逼人的长相，却因为上挑的眼尾而缓和下来，整张脸透着一丝和谐的温柔。  
  
  
沈时川打量他时，他也在观察沈时川。  
  
  
一身黑色的西装把沈时川严丝合缝地包裹起来，眉峰有些凌厉，眼神中也透着些许疏离，薄唇紧抿，似乎随时都与旁人隔开了一条界限分明的线。  
  
  
陆遇知呼吸一窒，随后又一笑，把花递给沈时川，抬手抓住了他要扫码的那只手，凑近了些，低声道：“不用扫这个，直接扫我微信？”  
  
  
沈时川微微挑眉，他抽回手，打开二维码摆在陆遇知面前，语调依旧平淡如常：“扫吧。”  
  
  
似乎是没想到他这么干脆利落，陆遇知一边加上好友，一边笑着说：“你就不问问为什么？”  
  
  
沈时川点击屏幕，敲出自己的名字，答道：“不需要问。”  
  
  
说完，他把手机收好，抱起已经包好的花束，转身离开了。  
  
  
陆遇知把沈时川三个字在唇齿间回味了许久，似乎是要将这个名字烙刻下来。  
  
  
  
  
  
二.  
  
  
  
沈时川提着包从学校里走出来，对于高三的老师而言，这是难能可贵的一天假期，沈时川利用这宝贵的一天约了场实践。  
  
  
耳边传来汽车的鸣笛声，沈时川循声望去，一辆车缓缓开到他面前，副驾驶的车窗降下来，里面的人表情玩味：“沈老师。”  
  
  
沈时川微愣，一时竟然没说出话。  
  
  
“快上来，这不让停车。”他补充道，“一会儿贴罚单你报销。”  
  
  
沈时川这才反应过来，拉开副驾驶车门，微微偏头：“陆遇知？”  
  
  
世间万事，无巧不成书。  
  
  
陆遇知也觉得出乎意料，但他看见沈时川这么惊讶，倒是起了几分存心逗弄他的意思：“这算是沈老师繁忙生活中的小消遣？”  
  
  
沈时川抿着唇不想理他。  
  
  
  
  
  
三.  
  
  
  
  
陆遇知关好店门，将里外彻底隔绝，才转身靠在柜台上看着沈时川。  
  
  
沈时川喝了一口水，问道：“你早就知道是我？”  
  
  
陆遇知耸耸肩，实话实说：“不知道，但这样不是挺好的吗？”  
  
  
“好在哪里？”沈时川说，“为什么来这？不是说好了去酒店？”  
  
  
陆遇知沉吟片刻，靠近沈时川，弯下腰凑到他面前道：“唔……本来想要去酒店的，但如果对象是沈老师，那就另当别论了。”  
  
  
沈时川抬眸看他。  
  
  
沈时川的长相看上去就不好相处，不说话的时候更是凌厉无比，一方面是本身性格如此，另一方面也是这几年教学磨练出来的，学生都是看人下菜，尤其不尊重年轻老师，如果不压着他们，那就真要无法无天了。  
  
  
沈时川如今的表情明显就不是很乐意，可陆遇知好像不会看人脸色一样，又靠近了些许，直到鼻尖都要碰到沈时川才停下：“你不喜欢？”  
  
  
沈时川抬手把他的头推到一边：“别废话。”  
  
  
陆遇知又笑了，他把准备好的工具在柜台上一字排开，伸出手，手心向上，做了一个邀请的动作：“请吧，沈老师。”  
  
  
  
  
  
四.  
  
  
  
陆遇知的店面很大，沈时川撑在墙上等待疼痛到来，可陆遇知却不着急，他用亚克力拍轻轻敲了敲沈时川的腰，吩咐道：“腰塌下去，腿分开，放松一点。”  
  
  
沈时川转头瞪他。  
  
  
陆遇知抬手甩了一下：“瞪我没用，不知道实践的规矩？”他满意地看着沈时川的脸色变化，补充道，“不知道也没关系，我来教教沈老师。”  
  
  
沈时川转过头咬紧牙关，消化那一下突如其来的疼痛。  
  
  
陆遇知看着他摆好姿势，再次把亚克力拍贴到沈时川|臀|上，沈时川的|屁|股|被包在黑色西装裤里，|撑着墙高高|撅|起的时候显得十分诱人。  
  
  
亚克力拍直直地抽了下来，两下就能覆盖整个|臀|面，沈时川好像没感觉似的，除了撑着墙的手指尖略微发白，竟然一点声音都没有。  
  
  
陆遇知觉得有些无趣了，沈时川这样的被动大概是所有主动最不愿意遇见的，一言不发，一点反应也没有，好像在打一块木头。  
  
  
陆遇知扔下亚克力拍，一手搭上了沈时川的|臀|，伸出手指捏了一块肉轻轻旋转，沈时川转头拂开陆遇知的手，怒道：“陆遇知？你在干什么？”  
  
  
陆遇知不答，反而对沈时川说：“姿势坏了，罚你把|裤子|脱|了，|脱|光，把你的|屁|股|露出来，主动请我打你欠揍|的|屁|股五十下。”  
  
  
沈时川耳朵尖红了，还在嘴硬：“你胡说八道什么呢？就这样吧，以后不联系了，我们不合适。”说完竟然转身要走。  
  
  
陆遇知一把抓住他的手腕，在他耳边低声道：“你就这么走了，不会后悔吗？”  
  
  
沈时川捏紧了拳头。  
  
  
从他第一次见到陆遇知，毫不犹豫的加了微信开始，就已经有一条隐隐的线穿到了现在，正如陆遇知的猜测，沈时川不会这么轻易地走出这扇门。  
  
  
“我在教你怎么实践，沈老师。”  
  
  
陆遇知力气很大，沈时川根本挣不过他，抑或者是不想挣扎，半推半就，被陆遇知推回了原位撑好，西装裤和|内|裤被陆遇知强行褪了下来，陆遇知抽出沈时川的皮带，威胁道：“按我刚才教的说，什么时候说了，什么时候五十下开始。”  
  
  
沈时川捏着拳，抿紧唇，依旧不说话。  
  
  
陆遇知抬手，皮带携带着破风声狠狠咬上沈时川的|臀|，在那本来微粉的颜色上新添了一道迅速肿起的红痕，陆遇知不给他喘息的机会，又是一下，严丝合缝地与刚才那道红痕连续在一起，|屁|股|随着落下的皮带微微颤抖，上下翻飞的皮带精准的咬上沈时川的|敏|感|处。  
  
  
陆遇知状似无意地靠近他，抬手从下而上拂过沈时川略有反应的|挺|立，手伸到沈时川眼下捏住他的下巴，陆遇知带笑的声音在沈时川耳边炸开：“沈老师也不像我想的那么禁|欲啊。”  
  
  
|臀|上的疼痛暴露在微凉的空气中，花香再次钻入沈时川的鼻腔，他嘴唇发白，没想到陆遇知下了狠手，顿时一句话也说不出来，尽管他也很想快点结束这场实践，但刚才陆遇知说的话，他无论如何都拉不下脸来重复，以前实践的时候也从来没有人提出过这种要求，他一时有些无措。  
  
  
陆遇知循循善诱：“说出来，沈老师，说出来咱们就开始那五十下。”他一边说，那只不安分的手已经松开了沈时川的下巴，转而到了沈时川的|性|器|附近，他指尖微凉，一触即分，却引得沈时川立马|硬|了|起来。  
  
  
沈时川咬牙道：“请你……惩罚我……”  
  
  
陆遇知不满意，皮带再次落下，他打了十下，沈时川的|臀|又加深了一个颜色：“我是谁？惩罚你什么？惩罚哪？怎么惩罚？”  
  
  
“陆遇知，你别太过分。”沈时川的耳朵红透了，刚才那句话已经是他经过长久的心理斗争才说出来的，现在陆遇知的意思，他怎么能说得出口这样的话？  
  
  
陆遇知放开沈时川，冰凉的皮带再次贴上沈时川被抽的|发|烫的皮肤，激起一层细细密密的疙瘩。  
  
  
陆遇知说：“沈老师还是听话点。”  
  
  
他恶趣味上了头，觉得现在比刚开始有意思多了，于是无论如何也要让沈时川把那句话说出口，他最喜欢的就是看到这些清清冷冷的人被逼到说出一些|淫|言|秽|语，然后在身下被狠狠|蹂|躏|，这能最大限度的满足一个人的控|制|欲|，沈时川就是这样的人，陆遇知喜欢他的样子，所以第一次见面就要了联系方式，对方刚好是圈里人，那就无疑加快了这段关系的进程，这么好的一个机会，陆遇知不会轻易放过。  
  
  
皮带着肉的声音一时间再次炸开，陆遇知抽上最敏感的|臀|腿|处，沈时川立刻缩紧了|臀|肉，抑制不住的闷哼泄露于唇齿。  
  
  
接下来的五下如法炮制，尽数抽在了最敏感的地带，那处伤痕迅速发白|肿|胀。  
  
  
沈时川终于开了口：“请你……打我的……五十下。”  
  
  
陆遇知咄咄逼人：“打你的什么？”话音未落，皮带又抽上了那一处|肿|胀。  
  
  
“啊……屁|股……”  
  
  
“连起来，说完整，请陆遇知哥哥拿戒尺狠狠教训你欠揍的|屁|股五十下。”  
  
  
沈时川又不吭声了。  
  
  
陆遇知比他小了两岁，巨大的羞耻心淹没了他。  
  
  
陆遇知非要逼他说出来不可，抬手再次抽到那，经不住肆|虐的|臀|腿|处已经变得青紫，突兀的浮在一片深|红的臀|肉|上。  
  
  
沈时川的双腿忍不住颤抖，身前的|性|器|却不知为何高高|挺|立起来，尺寸大了许多。  
  
  
陆遇知威胁：“说不说。”手指又掐上那最严重的青紫处狠狠拧起来旋转。  
  
  
“请陆遇知……哥哥，拿板子……狠狠……教训我……欠揍的屁|股五十下。”沈时川闭着眼，声音低的不仔细根本听不见，他想好了，如果陆遇知还是不满意，他就立马走人。  
  
  
陆遇知明白他的羞赧，当下也不再为难，拿起一块一指厚的板子，把沈时川的腰再次往下压了压。  
  
  
“打完就让你|射|，现在|射|了一会继续请罚。”陆遇知的声音有些沙哑，沈时川如今的模样太诱人了。  
  
  
被欺负的狠了的美人口中吐出令人深觉|羞耻|的话，屁|股已经被一轮皮带肆虐的变成了深红，双腿微微发颤，手指尖发白，耳朵泛红，眼中闪着水光，陆遇知不是柳下惠，当然不能坐怀不乱，他想再多欺负沈时川一会。  
  
  
板子接触|臀|肉发出清脆无比的声音，|臀|肉随着板子的肆虐而颤动，沈时川心里仿佛有一万只蚂蚁再爬，陆遇知手执板子，落的又快又急，不带任何停顿的板子让沈时川控制不住地想往旁边躲去，可陆遇知早就看穿了他的想法，腾出一只手压住了他的腰，让他挣动不了，沈时川的姿势跑没了形，身前的|性|器|依旧高高|挺|立，巨大的羞|耻感在疼痛之下不复存在，心中只想要这顿熬人的板子快点结束。  
  
  
可陆遇知偏不让他如意，竟在这时候停了下来，微凉的掌心覆盖在发烫的|臀|肉上轻轻揉动，指尖时不时扫过|臀|缝，却又不再深入。  
  
  
陆遇知笑道：“沈老师忍不下了？”  
  
  
沈时川在他这句话说了一半的时候就忍不住|射|了出来，浓稠的精|液|全数糊在了墙纸上，那墙纸上的一支玫瑰中央正正好好染了些|淫|靡的精|液。  
  
  
沈时川|射|出来的一瞬间舒服了不少，可随后又想到了陆遇知的警告，不自主的缩了缩|臀|肉。  
  
  
陆遇知“啧”一声，走到沈时川旁边，低头用手指沾了些|液|体，放在沈时川眼前，调笑道：“这可不是很听话啊沈老师，这该怎么办？”  
  
  
沈时川说不出话来，臀|上的疼痛提醒着他陆遇知手中的板子的可怕，可眼下|淫|靡的精|液又确实摆在他面前不由分辨，沈时川不知不觉间已经被陆遇知彻底带入了这场实践。  
  
  
陆遇知好心地给他提了个建议：“刚才还有二十下没打呢，你重新请一次罚，我再打你五十就结束好不好？”  
  
  
这就是要沈时川再将那羞人的话说一次的意思了！  
  
  
沈时川看着陆遇知指尖晶莹的液体，脸上早就没了最初的淡定，他的手垂下来，裤子也早在刚才的板子中滑到了脚踝，冷汗浸透了刘海，软塌塌的贴在额前，此刻的沈时川就是一个大写的狼狈，他嗫嚅道：“请……陆遇知哥哥狠狠惩罚我欠揍的屁|股五十下。”  
  
  
陆遇知满意了，他抬手把指尖的精|液尽数抹在了沈时川的左脸上，道：“我们换个地方继续。”  
  
  
  
  
  
五.  
  
  
  
沈时川没想到这家店别有洞天，各类花束密集摆放的地方居然有一道门，打开之后是一个面积不小的卧室，卧室里还专门隔开了一个不小的空间作为浴室，中间摆了一张双人床，阳光透过窗子，给整间屋子镀上了一层和谐的底色，房间里的花香不如外面的浓郁，但也足够引人心神向往。  
  
  
沈时川被陆遇知拽着手腕按到了床上，摆成了一个标准的跪趴，双腿分的很开，裤子早已经被扔到了一边，颜色浓郁的屁|股全然暴露在陆遇知眼前，性|器上还带着白液。  
  
  
陆遇知换了小红，饶有兴致地欣赏起沈时川的狼狈。  
  
  
“沈老师喜欢我吗？”  
  
  
沈时川：“……”  
  
  
“不说话？”  
  
  
陆遇知看不得他沉默的样子，当下就用力甩了小红，小红打上去声音不大，但显然很疼，沈时川的表情一下子变得难受起来，|屁|股已经比最初肿起来一圈了，若要再挨五十下，周一也不用上班了。  
  
  
沈时川觉得自己已经到了极限，可陆遇知明显还在兴头上，他一时也不知道如何回答陆遇知的问题，只好沉默下来。  
  
  
陆遇知不紧不慢地抽他，嘴里还不停：“沈老师，平时你的学生不听话你怎么办？”  
  
  
沈时川忍得辛苦，唇间不时溢出一两声呻|吟：“写检查。”  
  
  
陆遇知挑眉：“喔，好啊，那一会你也写一篇吧，就写沈老师为什么总是记不住规矩。”  
  
  
小红规律的一左一右，沈时川的脚趾疼的蜷缩在一起，身子摇摇欲坠，那|性|器竟然又再次|勃|起，隐隐还要有射|出来的趋势。  
  
  
陆遇知目光如炬，扔下小红，猛地将沈时川扑倒在床上，伤痕累累的屁|股与床猛然亲密接触，沈时川忍不住闷哼一声，在陆遇知背上猛然掴了一掌，骂道：“陆遇知，你有病吗？”这算是沈时川第一次骂人了。  
  
  
陆遇知不知何时|勃|起的性|器蠢蠢欲动，他压着沈时川，脱下裤子，两根巨大的|性|器|互相摩擦，两个人的呼吸都变得有些粗重。  
  
  
沈时川除了最开始被他吓到掴了他一掌之后竟然没有任何反抗，他的衬衫扣子已经被陆遇知暴力破坏，袒露的胸膛暴露在陆遇知眼前，陆遇知张口含住了沈时川|胸|前的红点。  
  
  
陆遇知脱下衣服时，沈时川方才注意到他肌肉有力，腰线挺拔，此时埋头在他胸膛上舔舐，沈时川一时把持不住，这次全射在了陆遇知腰腹处。  
  
  
陆遇知一手摸着沈时川的|性|器 ，一手伸到床头柜处拿了润滑，他声音沙哑：“沈老师真的很迷人。”  
  
  
沈时川不自主的呻吟，双手捏住身下的床单，陆遇知微凉的手指带着润滑探入深处。  
  
  
“陆遇知……”  
  
  
扩张做到了充分，陆遇知再也忍不住，粗大的|性|器径直没入沈时川的穴口，摩擦着里面粉红的嫩肉，沈时川的穴口配合着一张一合。  
  
  
两人唇齿交缠，淫|荡|无比的白色精|液|喷射在床单上，沈时川的唇边流出口水，晶莹刺眼。  
  
  
陆遇知喘着气道：“叫我，沈时川，叫我。”  
  
  
沈时川面色潮红，目光散乱，嘴唇微张：“陆遇知。”  
  
  
“陆遇知……”  
  
  
“陆遇知……哥哥。”  
  
  
“哥哥……”  
  
  
沈时川每叫一声，陆遇知粗|大的性|器就往里冲撞一分，两人紧紧贴在一起，陆遇知在沈时川唇上轻咬了一下，随后再次用力|挺|进，沈时川的后|庭仿佛要被顶穿，传来难以忍受的剧痛。  
  
  
沈时川在情事上都不愿意丢太多面子，本来就是强忍着不出声，可被陆遇知这样一刺|激，已然忘记了面子，当即抱着陆遇知的腰呻|吟。  
  
  
陆遇知终于在一次次冲撞后|射|进了沈时川体内。  
  
  
  
  
  
六.  
  
  
  
陆遇知抱起已经脱力的沈时川进了浴室，他的头发在刚才的纠缠中早已散落，他吻了吻沈时川的耳侧，询问道：“还能站起来？”  
  
  
沈时川点点头，挣扎地从陆遇知怀中下来，却没想到浴室地滑，一下没站稳，又摔到了陆遇知怀里，陆遇知开玩笑道：“沈老师还没够？还想再来？”  
  
  
沈时川咬牙道：“闭嘴。”  
  
  
陆遇知明白适可而止的道理，打开花洒，微热的水接触到沈时川肿了一大圈的|臀|肉，又再次唤起了他的疼痛，陆遇知扶着他的腰帮他清理身上的精|液，沈时川身上没有赘肉，每一寸都十分紧致，陆遇知心猿意马，竟然再次硬|了|起来。  
  
  
沈时川瞥了一眼警告道：“不来了。”  
  
  
陆遇知也知道沈时川现在已经来不了了，也不愿意勉强他，帮他清洗了之后又换了床单，才把他放在床上说：“我自己解决。”  
  
  
他们这一折腾就是一下午，窗外已经黑透了，沈时川身心俱疲，可又有些愉悦，一时忘掉了所有压力，整个人轻飘飘地似乎要飘起来，没等陆遇知出来，他眼皮子就开始打架，撑了一会就睡了过去。  
  
  
陆遇知从浴室出来的时候，沈时川已经睡着了，凌厉的面容多了几分柔和，陆遇知越发不能自拔。  
  
  
他躺在沈时川身边，揽过他的腰，闭上了眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
七.  
  
  
  
阳光没能透过厚重的遮光帘，陆遇知却早就醒了，他的半边胳膊被沈时川压的发麻，沈时川在睡梦中倒是十分安稳，一如他本人那样清淡。  
  
  
沈时川终于悠悠转醒，一睁眼就撞上陆遇知玩味的目光，他一时又想起昨天的翻云覆雨，脸也微微红了，都这样了他如果还和最开始一样，那就显得有些不近人情了。  
  
  
“沈老师，你记不记得昨天还没打完？”  
  
  
陆遇知一张口，沈时川就觉得脑壳疼。  
  
  
不等沈时川反应，陆遇知用绝对的力量优势将沈时川按趴在自己腿上，臀|上的红已经全数消退，留下斑斑驳驳的青紫，最严重的臀腿已经隐隐发黑，陆遇知抬手按下，沈时川疼的缩了一下。  
  
  
他挥下巴掌，疼痛再次一股脑的涌出，回锅肉的滋味过于难受，沈时川挣扎起来：“陆遇知……下次，下次——”  
  
  
陆遇知停手，换成了抚摸：“下次干什么？”  
  
  
沈时川羞赧的无地自容，破罐破摔道：“下次再打我的|屁|股”  
  
  
陆遇知轻笑一声，再次用被子裹紧沈时川，揽着他笑道：“你还欠我一篇检查。”  
  
  
花香透过门缝钻进来，沈时川脸颊红透了，低声应了。  
  
  
  
  
八.  
  
  
  
这世间风月情事，俱让人心神激荡，凡人一生若不经历，又怎知情爱可贵？


End file.
